Hey! Gimme Back That Jewel Shard!
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: When Lina and Gourry stumble upon a Jewel shard, can Inuyasha and Kagome get it back? Or will it forever be lost at the hands of the Slayers? SlayersInuyasha Crossover


**Hey You guys! This is my very first Crossover fanfic! Tell me what you think ok? I won't stall you any longer. I don't own Slayers, or Inuyasha, sadly, so I'll just get on with the fic**

_**HEY! Gimme back that Jewel Shard**_

The night was dark and the moon eerie as flames and smoke in a distant fire soared into the sky. Two people crowded around the fire as they eagerly waited for their feast of fish and wild berries to finally be cooked. Of the two, the smaller petite one was graced with fiery red hair, ruby red eyes, and beauty that would attract even the blindest of men. The only real thing that held her back was her tiny frame, which fit that of an adolescent 14-year-old. Her name was Lina Inverse, and she was a genius soceress who was a force not to be reckoned with. The larger of the two, Gourry Gabriev was a handsome man with dazzling sapphire eyes, glorious golden locks and the I.Q. of a doorknob. The two were great companions and stayed by each other's side, through thick and thin, even in the face of the strongest and most demonic on earth, which always seemed to find them. No matter how abusive Lina was, or how stupid Gourry was, they never grew sick of each other, which was both well and dandy for the two.

Lina was always the tidy one. She had to be kept clean no matter what the day or the occasion, so it was really no surprise when she excused herself to wash up for dinner by a nearby stream. She stood up slowly, stretching and pointing her boots, and stretching her back. She must have really been sitting there a long time because she had so many kinks now, she wasn't sure if she could stretch them all out. Finally, after oh we'll say about, 10 minutes, she began making her way down to the lake. The trail was old and worn out, and was obviously used many times but people before her she walked past the berry bush that provided her appetizers, and dodged under and around the large oak trees. She bounced happily past the tiny meadow and finally arrived at the riverside.

She settled herself by the water's edge and looked at herself for a brief minute in the water's reflection. She knew she looked beautiful, but was she really this hot! She loved the way her hair bounced with her every move, and how her smile lit up her face. She looked lower at her chest, and frowned slightly. Who would have thought that her older sister Luna would have gotten all the body? She was always bypassed because she had no chest, and no real figure for that matter. But she wouldn't let that get her down; she always had Gourry, even though he probably still thought of her as a bratty little sister. Lina's mind was racing a mile a minute and it actually took a few seconds for her to realize that if she didn't hurry back, her fish kebob would be burnt.

Quickly she slid off her lavender gloves and placed in her lap. She dove her hands into the icy lake, and prepared for its icy touch. It really was cold! Gods FREEZING! She whimpered for a few seconds, as she felt both ice and fish dodge around her fingers, until finally she was adjusted to its below zero cool. She cupped her hands and brought it to her face, splashing the ice cool water onto her makeup free skin. At first it stung but after a few more dunks, it started to become well, actually refreshing to her. She decided one more dunk and it was back to camp she went, before her poor fish kebob burnt to an itsy bitsy crisp again. She dipped her slender fingers back into the water and pulled back, water, and a half-completed jewel. Lina brought the water up to her face, but paused for a second and looked down into her hands after she noticed an unusual weight about the water. What she saw both confused and startled her. A half-jewel? She was no idiot, hell she was a genius soceress, but who the hell first off, breaks a jewel in half, and second drops it into a flowing river? It was just about useless without the other half, and she had enough gems to last her a lifetime back at camp, she thought. Maybe she should just throw it back. Suddenly greed overcame her, and she decided to bring it back to camp. Hey what's a few more gold coins to carry? It just means an extra portion of dinner for her tomorrow night. Picking up her gloves and her jewel she peeled herself from the river and made her way back to camp.

The river remained calm and cool, collecting and reflecting the stars and moon's celestial light. Fish scrambled to and fro, and frogs happily sang their hearts out on lily pads soon after Lina left the flowing river. Sadly, the poor frogs would get no rest that night. It wasn't long after the jewel came flowing down the river, so did three living beings behind it. One was a handsome half-breed, who was of both human and demon, and resembled that of a human dog. The half-breed was followed by a young girl whose clothes were obviously too small, and another smaller half-breed.

The three were caught in the rush of the river, and were swimming desperately and trying to make their way to shore. The larger half-breed grabbed onto a tree not more than 5 feet from where Lina had been sitting no more than 10 minutes before. The young girl and smaller half-breed latched onto him and held tight, and he managed to pull all three out with his demonic strength.

Kagome, the only full human there fell to her knees instantly and coughed out the water that had forced its way into her lungs. Her tiny uniform clung to her body, and weighed her down, making it even harder for her to regain her normal composure. Her long black hair was matted to her head, and her bright brown eyes were clouded over, from both anger, and fear.

_**Inuyasha! You could have gotten us killed!**_

**Aww, shut up Kagome, you were the one that dropped the jewel in the first place! Either we went after it right away or risked losing it to the mouth of some dirty fish. **

_**I can't believe you!**_

**And I can't believe you! Clumsy no good human. **

_**That's it! SIT BOY!**_

With that mighty call the not so mighty Inuyasha's face hit the ground and pressed hard into the messy mud of the riverbanks. His red kimono puffed around him and his human feet with dog claws took to the sky. Inuyasha's long white hair and white dog-ears became entangled with mud and water, and Kagome walked past him, squeezing the water from her tiny green uniform skirt. Poor Shippo who had been watching the two argue began laughing at the sight of Inuyasha eating mud. He looked to be a human fox and no more than the age of 3 in human years, and was quite the cute little one. Inuyasha swiped at the pesky half-breed before him, and Shippo jumped up, and dodged into the arms of the wet Kagome, but not before he stuck out his tongue, and laughed at the angry Inuyasha. Kagome held tight to Shippo and ignored that the two were fighting. Right now… she was cold, hungry and wet, and if all of them were to stay alive…she would need to find some wood, and set up camp. She set Shippo down, and looked all around her, searching for something that would surely help her to get camp set up. She was a Girl Scout once so she always knew things to look for. She began snooping her head around, and climbing up trees searching for something to eat.

**What are you doing Kagome!**

_**I'm trying to find us some food to eat to keep us alive oh mighty and helpless Inuyasha.**_

Inuyasha sat down by the tree and crossed his arms and legs in an Indian style manner. He gave a smug, satisfied look, and decided it best to finally tell the stupid human.

**Kagome, maybe tree leaves aren't the best choice, I think I would enjoy FISH a lot more. After are we are sitting right next to a RIVER.**

_**Hm. Oh that's right!**_

Kagome jumped down from the tree and quickly made her way over to the lake and anxiously began digging deep into the water, hoping to catch a fish with her hands. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and threw himself deep in thought. He'd have to find that jewel shard soon, before it fell into the wrong hands. Only heaven knows hat could happen if some greedy idiot got a hold of the jewel. Suddenly Inuyasha was slapped with a large wave of water. He jumped up quickly and was weighed down with water and lily pads weaving through his hair. Angrily he looked over at the reason behind his sudden lack of dry… and found the source to be none other than that annoying Shippo. He had found it funny to use his fox tail, and send water flying his way, and boy was he about to teach him a lesson.

He dashed towards the tiny fox, who laughed wholeheartedly, and began dashing away from the extremely angry Inuyasha. Kagome was deep in thought, looking for a fish, any fish to eat. Behind her Inuyasha was chasing and dodging after Shippo. They flew into trees, and tripped into bushes, running around with all types of debris in their fur and faces. They were deep in chase until a loud rumble stopped the two in mid-air. They turned to the source…a deeply blushing Kagome; whose stomach decided it had had enough. She pulled her hands out from the water, and without looking at Inuyasha asked him to pull some food up for them. She stood and decided that maybe she would feel better if she managed to find some berries. They were abundant in that part, so while Inuyasha fished with Shippo she would find some. Without second though, she passed by Shippo and Inuyasha and reluctantly began walking away from their "camp"

She walked along the trail, passing the meadow, and suddenly finding a berry bush, knelt down and began happily stuffing her face. She was sure the boys wouldn't mind if she ate a few from them. Besides she wouldn't be surprised if they weren't eating the raw fish from her right now. She happily gobbled and stuffed herself, until she hard movements behind another bush. Maybe it was a wild animal that she could catch and fry! She stood, and ducked behind the bush, and peered through the thorny mess. What she saw both startled, and angered her. There were two companions…and they had the Jewel Shard.

**Hey You guys! Well her we have it my first Crossover. Yes I know, it isn't much good at all, but tell me what you think. I'm opened to any suggestions you might have, so lets hear them. Until next time, see ya**


End file.
